<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Friends? by Tmntfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320928">More Than Friends?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmntfan/pseuds/Tmntfan'>Tmntfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First time posting here too!, Honesty this started as a little guilty pleasure fic but I liked it too much not to post</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmntfan/pseuds/Tmntfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelangelo arrives at his close friends house, hurt after a battle. Wounded and tired, she looks after him but when feelings bubble to the surface, will they be impossible to ignore.<br/>(Ps, I suck at summaries!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than Friends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ve been waiting on a call from a certain orange banded turtle for most of the night. Well, when I say a call I really mean Mikey arriving at an ungodly hour onto my balcony and begging to be let in. Of course I always let him come in, even if it was stupid o’clock in the morning. I just couldn’t resist when he flashed me that adorable smile of his! So…he began to make a habit of calling in after patrolling the city. It was well past midnight now and I could feel my eyes drooping. A super busy day at work will do that to you. </p><p>“Okay Mikey, just five more minutes, then I’m going to bed.” I whine groggily to the empty room and my cat Coco meows back pleasantly from her comfy space on the couch. </p><p>“Ha, meow to you too!”<br/>
I pad over to my couch and give the black and white kitty a little rub behind her ears. That’s when I hear that oh so familiar sound. A few gentle knocks on my balcony window. My stomach flips with excitement and I run over the glass door to be greeted by a sad and deflated looking Michelangelo. He’s holding onto the outside railing with a pained look. Quickly, I open the glass door and let him come into the safety of my apartment. </p><p>“Mikey sweetie, what happened? Are you hurt?” I ask, looking worriedly at him. Carefully, I bring him over to my couch were he can be more comfortable. He winces a little then tries his best to smile up at me. </p><p>“We were just patrolling ya know, like we do every night, when we noticed Shredder and the foot clan were up to no good. We fought em off as best as we could, with myself being particularly rad!” Mikey smiles smugly and I laugh a little at his honesty. </p><p>“We ended up in a face off against Shredder and it seemed like he had some sort of power up that made him super strong. I’m not gonna lie Y/N, we fought hard against him but all four of us got our shells kicked.” He sighs, wincing a little.   </p><p>“I got pretty badly beat, it hurts but I just wanted to see you cause you make everything better.” I smile at him but a sadness lingers over me.<br/>
Every time Mikey and his brothers get into scrapes and fights, my heart is always in my mouth. Like, I know they’ve saved the city multiple times and I know they are highly skilled ninjas but I just worry that one day they won’t come back at all. Especially Mikey.</p><p>“Aw Mikey, you guys are tough but you have to remember to take care of yourselves.”<br/>
He smiles up at me sheepishly and it’s all I can do to pull him into a gentle hug. His body feels weary in my arms but he embraces the hug, nuzzling his head into my neck, almost as if he’s shielding himself from the world. Mikey is a thoughtful and loyal turtle, never telling his brother if fighting gets too much for him. He’s always been the optimistic one on his family, the one that stays strong and happy for his brothers. Here though, it’s different. For Michelangelo, my cosy little apartment is a safe space for him to be sad or scared or even just fed up. Of course he’s still usually his happy-go-lucky self, most of the time but I’m always here to listen to him, should he feel any different. We pull away from each other and I give him a sympathetic look. </p><p>“Mikey sweetie, I worry about you when you go out there and fight all these crazy mutants.” I trace my fingers over a purple bruise on his arm. </p><p>“I know…but you know that’s what we do. We’re super heroes and we save the world!” He announces proudly and I can tell he really, truly loves what he does even if he ends up getting hurt. Honestly, he’s something to be admired. Mikey is brave, kind and has a heart of gold. How could you not admire him? I smile at him proudly, while leaning over to kiss his cheek. A cute little pink blush dusts his cheek and he titters softly. </p><p>“W-what was that for?!” He presses a hand to his cheek, smiling wide. </p><p>“That was for being my hero and for watching over the city.” I state matter of fact like and wink cheekily at him. Mikey smiles so widely that I think his face is going to crack! </p><p>“Aw yeah, I’m her hero!” He whispers, unbeknownst to him that I heard it. Such a cutie! We both fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes until I realise Mikey’s not the silent type! Looking over I see that the big turtle looks totally beat, like he could sleep for a year. His eyes are closed over and his body is still. I get a pang of sadness in my chest. </p><p>“Poor guy, he never gets a break.” I think and decide that maybe he should just chill on my sofa. The bed is also super nice and cosy, my brain very helpfully supplies and I have to tear my mind away from that very inviting thought. I grab a few blankets and super soft pillows and get ready to tuck him all in for the night. I carefully take off his heavier gear, placing his stuff on the floor beside him. Then moving him, I lay him down so his heads on the pillow and he’s cosily under the blankets. I feel myself smile as Coco cuddles up beside him and for a split second I let myself pretend that this is how it could be all the time. Just as I turn to leave though, I hear Mikey speak up. </p><p>“Don’t leave me.”<br/>
His voice is so quite a barley even hear him. Turning around to look his direction, I see him sitting up on my couch, blankets pulled up tightly around him. He reminds me of a little kid after a nightmare. In a few short strides I’m back over to him and for a moment he looks sort of guilty. </p><p>“Please stay here with me, just for tonight?”<br/>
His big blue eyes look watery and I’m pretty sure that his fight with Shredder has upset him a lot more than he originally thought. Looking in his eyes I could see he was actually scared. My chest ached at the thought of my little ball of sunshine being scared, so I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly. </p><p>“It’s okay Mikey, I’m here for you.” I coo softly, tracing light shapes on the back of his shell. Suddenly, I decide the couch just isn’t going to cut if for this poor battle worn turtle. </p><p>“Mikey, would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?” I ask him, my words coming out of my mouth far too quickly. Pulling himself away from the hug, he eyes me up curiously. </p><p>“Where are you gonna sleep?”<br/>
Ah, Mikey…you sweet innocent little summer child. I have to stop my face from heating up as I explain it to him. </p><p>“Uh, b-beside you. My bed is a Queen size so there’s lots of space and its super cosy because I just got a new mattress!” I inwardly cringe at how overly excited I sound about this whole thing but Mikey just smiles sleepily and nods his head.<br/>
“That sounds super awesome and that means I get the chance to cuddle up to you!” My heart skips a beat the minute those words escape his lips. He wants to cuddle? In my bed? With me?! I feel my face getting hot again and I try to busy myself with putting the blankets and pillows away as Mikey heads for my room. As I enter my room, I see Mikey has already made himself at home in my bed and my belly tingles with butterflies. </p><p>“So cosy Y/N, your bed is like Heaven!” He sighs happily and pulls the covers right up to his face, snuggling into them as his head sinks into the pillow. I take a moment to just watch him as his eyes close and the tension releases from his body. Its honestly what he deserves. After going in to the bathroom to put on my shorts and a light t-shirt for bed, I padded over, turned off the light and got under the covers. Nerves started to kick in and I was suddenly terrified to have any part of Mikey’s body touch mine. After all, he was pretty much a naked turtle and I only had very thin bed clothes on! My body must have been stiff as a board because Mikey suddenly spoke up again. </p><p>“You okay Y/N?” I could feel him turn around in the sheets and those damn butterflies came back again. Sighing softly, I turned around to be face to face with two big blue eyes and an adorably sleepy smile. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw his eyes were softly glowing. </p><p>“My god Mikey, y-your eyes!” I gush and he quickly squeezes them shut. </p><p>“Ah, sorry! Are they freaking you out?” His beak scrunches up adorably and I can’t help but giggle a little. </p><p>“Are you kidding me? They are…absolutely gorgeous.” His eyes snap open, that beautiful hue of sapphire returning again and I find myself biting my lip. God, he’s truly stunning in every sense of the word. </p><p>“Wow…no one’s ever called them gorgeous before, I didn’t even think my brothers and I would be called anything close to that.” There was a tinge of sadness in Mikey’s voice. Did he really think neither him or his brothers were capable of being attractive? How wrong he was. I huddle closer to him, our bodies at the very edge of touching and I feel myself getting giddy. </p><p>“Mikey…” I begin and he looks into my eyes. He looks like he’s expecting rejection or a harsh truth but instead a place my hand on his cheek, my touch as soft as I can manage.<br/>
“I…I think you are breath-taking, beautiful, handsome and to be honest, downright incredible.” I breathe, gently stroking his cheek with my thumb. Those big blue eyes of his go so wide and even in the darkness of the room I can see the pink dusting his cheeks. In fact, he’s blushing so hard, I can feel the heat of his cheeks on my palm. </p><p>“You really mean that?” His voice sounds a little unsure, like I’m playing some cruel prank on him. </p><p>“Yes.”<br/>
It’s all I say, my own hot blush spreading across my face now.  I move my body so my chest is pressed right up against his plastron and I wrap one of my legs around his. A little breathy gasp escapes his lips as I move my hand from his face, down his neck and across his shoulders to gently trace my fingers over his bruised arm. </p><p>“It hurts a lot less when you touch me.” The shyness in his voice is beyond endearing but the way he looks at me as he says those words…it has me swooning. </p><p>“Oh and just for the record, I happen to think your amazing and miraculous and when your around my heart feels like a big fluffy marshmallow!” Mikey gushes and my heart almost beats out of my chest. He feels the same?! We had always been super close but…this felt like a beautiful dream! </p><p>“Oh Mikey.” We both smile at each other like love-struck fools, just enjoying being cuddled up to one another.</p><p>“What I’m tryna say is…I like you Y/N, like a lot, like I’d love you to be my girlfriend a lot and like we’d maybe, uh ya know, maybe kiss each other a lot.” He’s a blushing mess, his words getting quieter as he goes.</p><p>“We could share pizza together and I’d always give you my last slice like a good boyfriend! We’d watch horror movies and if you got scared Id hold your hand! We could- “<br/>
“Mikey.”<br/>
He looks wide eyed at me, those big blue eyes glowing brighter than ever. </p><p>“I’d love all that and of course I’d love to be your girlfriend.” The word feels foreign but definitely not unwelcome on my lips. Mikey smiles widely and wraps his arm around me, pulling me even closer into him. Gently, he nuzzles his beak into my neck, a soft rumble vibrating in his chest. </p><p>“What is that?” I ask, putting a hand on his plastron. </p><p> </p><p>“S’called a churr, it happens when I’m really happy, kinda like when a cat purrs.” He whispers, continuing to nuzzle my neck. </p><p>“That’s adorable!” I reply and he pulls back suddenly. He begins to sit up from the bed, all the warmth of the duvet disappearing and I follow him, sitting up so we’re knees to knees. Mikey looks a little nervous, biting his lip and looking down at his hands. </p><p>“Are you okay Mikey?” I’m genuinely worried that I have offended him…until he looks up at me all big puppy dog eyes, pouty lips and a cute pink blush that makes his freckles stand out against his green skin. </p><p>“I’ve wanted to ask you for so long, like even when we would watch movies with the others, you’d always cuddle up beside me, I-I’d really thought about asking you then.” I smile softy up at him, trying to erase any fear or nervousness from his mind. Mikey takes a deep breath then gently cups my face with his hand. My heart begins hammering in my chest excitedly. </p><p>“Y/N…can I kiss you?”<br/>
I nod, breathing out the word we both want to hear. </p><p>“Yes.”<br/>
Slowly, Mikey begins to close the gap between our bodies and we both blush wildly, before closing our eyes and leaning in. I wrap my arms around Mikey, leaving a hand on the back of his neck to pull him close. His breath ghosts my lips and he pauses just before reaching them. Then suddenly his lips capture mine in a soft and tender kiss. Our lips mould together like we were meant to be and before Mikey pulls away, I crash my lips back onto his. Butterflies fly wildly in my stomach and my heart feels like it’s going to explode. Kissing Mikey made me feel like there was a wildfire starting in my heart and I didn’t know how Id lived without it before. Without warning, my hands travel down to Mikey’s plastron, my eager fingers tracing patterns and dancing across any exposed skin. A beautiful moan escapes his lips as I run my fingers down his arm, giving a little squeeze to his tight muscles. </p><p>“God Mikey, do you realise how hot you are?” I purr, feeling the heat rising between us. He pulls back, face flushed and eyes half lidded. </p><p>“No way Y/N, you’re the one that’s fucking hot!” He licks his lips and smirks cheekily. </p><p>“Oh yeah?” I crawl back over to him and plant a rough kiss on his lips. Immediately his arms wrap around my waist, my legs wrapping around his waist as our lips crash together again. I run my tongue over his bottom lip and the shivers but grants me access into his wet cavern. He’s acting shy and hides his tongue low in his mouth until I run my own tongue over his. Almost immediately he springs to life, our tongues massaging and tasting each other. Moans cascade from his mouth like a waterfall and it’s the most erotic thing I’ve ever heard, sending a pulsing sensation straight to my core. Mikey’s mouth is delicious, everything about him tasting sweet and citrusy and each time his tongue caresses mine it’s just as tantalising. Loud churrs begin vibrating from him again and he pulls away, seemingly embarrassed by it. My core aches once again when I see the long string of saliva connecting our mouths together. </p><p>“Fuck! Sorry, I um, I can’t control the churring, it’s probably super annoying.” He looks away, face red and I laugh heartily. Of all the things to be embarrassed of right now! </p><p>“Mikey, I don’t find it annoying at all…actually I find it kinda sexy.” I purr, running my hands down his plastron to feel the pulsing vibrations. This seems to make him churr even louder. </p><p>“Y-you find it sexy?! Wow, I really have found the perfect girlfriend.” He replies and leans forward to gently rub his beak and my nose together. My heart feels super light, all my feelings for the gorgeous turtle in front of me just tumbling out all at once. </p><p>“Your perfect Mikey. So- freaking – beautiful!” I praise as I pepper little kisses all over his face. Mikey giggles airily then gazes up at me and the look in his eyes almost melts my heart. He’s looking at me like I’m the best thing he’s ever seem in the whole universe. Leaning back in towards me, he pushes our lips together once more, his hand slipping down my sides. He’s cupping and feeling at my skin, his fingers leaving gooseflesh in their wake. </p><p>“You feel so nice…so soft.” He murmur’s, breaking the kiss before I pull him back to my mouth, licking at his lips again. Our tongues are soon fighting for dominance once more, the two of us moaning into the others mouth. Desire and yearning was fanning the flames around us and I could feel my arousal blossoming. I needed to know if he felt that same arousal. Sliding my hands down his plastron, I dipped my fingers between his legs. His tail was plump and beating hard against his legs. Mikey whimpered as I grasped his tail and began stroking little teasing circles around it with my thumb. His hips moved ever so slightly, as if he was pushing his tail into my hand further. As I rubbed his tail there seemed to be a wetness releasing from him and upon a little touchy inspection, I felt a slit, wet and sticky. </p><p>“T-that’s my cloaca, its where my, where my- ugh fuck!” Without another word, Michelangelo’s length sprang forward from his cloaca, uncurling and standing proudly. I couldn’t take my eyes off it. </p><p>“Fuck, Mikey.” I whisper, eyes wide. His face was a deep shade of crimson, seemingly embarrassed at his arousal.  </p><p>“W-whoops, I-I uh…got a little excited.” He stutters and goes to move his hand over his hard length. Immediately, I move his hands away and gaze up at him through my eyelashes. </p><p>“I like all of you Mikey, every single part of you so please don’t hide away.” Mikey’s face softened, though his blush still remained. </p><p>“Touch me.” His tone was low and full of desire, sending electric pulses straight to my core. Leaning back, he presented his dick to me, beads of precum already leaking at his tip. </p><p>“Anything for you baby boy.” I purr and though I’m nervous as hell, I’m also aroused as hell. Carefully, I wrap my hand around his length, running my thumb across his leaking tip and Mikey instantly whimpers, grasping at the bed sheets. Slowly I pump my hand up and down his dick as he writhes underneath me. Moans tumble from his mouth and I can already feel him moving his hips in time with my strokes. I begin pumping him faster, enjoying the feel of him squirming in pleasure. </p><p>“S-so good!” He moans out and bites his lip. My mind is going hazy from arousal and suddenly all I can think about is how Mikey tastes. </p><p>“Mikey sweetie, can I taste your delicious cock?” His toes curl and he churrs so damn loudly that it almost shakes the room. </p><p>“Yes, yes, yes, yes, please!” He sounds ravenous, like a starving man getting his first meal in days. Beautiful. To have sweet innocent Michelangelo squirming underneath me and begging to be sucked off was glorious. </p><p>“Don’t worry baby boy, I’m going to treat you really good.” Dipping my head down low, I see his length in all its glory. It’s definitely bigger than a human dick, in a shade of green that matches Mikey’s skin but with a pink tip. Purple veins travel up and down each side, making it look even more enticing. I press a kiss to the tip, then a few more kisses down to the base for good measure. My tongue slides up then down his length, in long teasing licks and his breathing gets ragged. I wonder to myself if this is the first time Mikey has ever had someone suck him off and I realise that it probably is. With my realisation, I want to make it an amazing first time of many. Wrapping my lips around his cock, I begin bobbing my head, taking as much of him as I can. Arousal shoots through me as Mikey releases a throaty moan, whimpering and churring while grabbing my hair. </p><p>“Ah, o-oh my god, I love your mouth, feels amazing!” Words and praise tumbles out of his mouth and I feel a swell of pride at being able to make this sweet turtle feel so good. I swallow more of his length, letting it hit the back of my throat, gagging a little before getting used to it. Having Mikey’s cock hitting my throat like that feels so fucking good! He’s pulling my hair, chanting my name like it’s a prayer and suddenly, my pussy is soaking wet. I clench my legs shut, trying to keep my arousal at bay, until Mikey calls my name to stop. I pull away, hoping I haven’t hurt him but the look in his eyes are full of lust. </p><p>“Everything ok- “</p><p>“I can smell you.” It’s all he says and my eyes go wide. Looking down, I unclench my legs and he shivers, licking his lips. </p><p>“You smell delicious; I-I need…” His words fall away as he looks at me with want.</p><p>“Mikey…” I breath, quickly pulling off my shorts and panties and climbing onto his lap. The room is dripping with arousal now and I didn’t think neither me or Mikey knew how much either of us wanted the other. I throw off my pyjama shirt, now completely exposed to him and bite my lip. </p><p>“Fuck, you really are the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” He purrs and begins trailing kisses down my neck, across my shoulders and my collarbone. My hands explore his bodily hungrily, caressing his strong arms, gliding my fingers down his plastron, wrapping my arms around his neck. </p><p>“Fuck, Mikey…I want you, s-so bad.” I whimper, pressing my breasts to his plastron. My hardened nipples brush against his shell, causing me to moan against his skin. </p><p>“Your making me crazy here Y/N.” He groans and his kisses snake down to my chest. Looking up at me with big blue eyes, he begins pressing kisses to my breasts softly.<br/>
“Beautiful.” I hear him say between kisses. He tears himself away for just a second before his hands come up to massage my tits and he oh so playfully runs his thumbs over my nipples. My breath hitches instantly and Mikey smirks up at me, a devilish grin on his handsome face. </p><p>“Don’t you remember Y/N?” He runs his thumbs over them again and I squirm, breathing out a lustful sigh. </p><p>“You once told me that your nipples where your horny spots. Remember when we had that party and Raph got us some booze and we all got a little drunk? You looked at me and said straight to my face…Mikey, nothing turns me on more than when someone touches my nipples.” I feel my face getting hot, feeling super embarrassed at the memory. </p><p>“You have no idea how much that turned me on, how much I wanted put my hand under your shirt and…just pinch your nipples then and there.” I bite my lip, adoring the lust in his eyes. </p><p>“Your all mine now though, angel.” He smirks and he tweaks my nipples, making me see stars. My clit pulses hard, every part of me on fire, wanting Mikey to completely engulf me. His mouth surrounds my breasts, his tongue swirling around each nipple before sucking on them gently. </p><p>“M-Mikey…oh my god!” I cry out, grinding my throbbing pussy on his thigh, as it quickly becomes slick with my arousal. I can feel him smiling against my skin before nipping and softly biting at my nipples again. Barely able to keep my composure now, my nails dig into his scales as I cry out in ecstasy. </p><p>“F-fuck, s-stop teasing me.” I moan into his neck, licking and sucking at his exposed skin. </p><p>“Can’t babe…your too hot.” He pants, only stopping for a moment before continuing to lavish my body with kisses. That’s when I feel his cock pressing hard against my ass, precum leaking onto my skin. Shivers soar up my spine and I move my ass just a little so I’m grinding lightly on his length. </p><p>“O-oh shit!” He cries as he breaths become faster, his hands grasping tightly at my sides. My arousal is pulsing hard all around my body, my soaking wet pussy only wanting one thing and I moan Mikey’s name as loud and lustful as I can manage. Wide Blue eyes look to me immediately and I bite my lip under his gaze. </p><p>“I want you Michelangelo, so fucking bad…please.” It’s a desperate plea that does not fall on deaf ears. Mikey swiftly picks me up in his arms, pressing a needy but loving kiss to my lips before laying me down on the bed on my back. His large, muscular body leans over mine and his expression is soft but somehow horny as hell at the same time. </p><p>“I want you so bad Y/N…” The tip of his cock presses against my soaking pussy and I already see stars. </p><p>“Angel…let me make love to you.”<br/>
I nod shakily, my heart hammering in my chest and he pushes his large and throbbing cock into my core. I can feel myself tighten around him, my mouth hanging open in ecstasy. The feeling of Mikey filling me up completely as his length goes all the way inside. </p><p>“A-ah! Move, please m-move baby!” I cry out, throwing up my arms to rake my fingers along the scales of his muscular arms. He begins thrusting, keeping a steady rhythm and our moans fill the room. </p><p>“Fuck! You feel so good around my dick Angelcakes!” He praises and I pull him down to meet my lips for a passionate kiss. Mikey continues to pound into my pussy, bringing me closer to my climax by the second.<br/>
“I’ve wanted to do this for so long, wanted to be inside you, wanted to make you cum as you scream my name.” Mikey purrs and his words almost make me orgasm right then and there. He’s licking and sucking at my skin again, trailing kisses down my neck and to my chest. </p><p>“Fuck Mikey…I’m so close!”<br/>
Looking up at him through lust filled eyes I can see him smirking at me, so goddamn pleased with himself and it’s beyond sexy.<br/>
“Don’t worry angel, gonna make you cum so hard that my dick will be the only think you can think of for weeks.” He’s churring hard now, his thrusts becoming hard and fast. Both of us are about to blow at any second. Suddenly, he hits what I can only assume is my g-spot and I see stars. Of course as soon as Mikey notices he groans loudly, grabbing my tits again. </p><p>“G-gonna fill you up real good with my seed baby girl, gonna breed you, ugh…fill you up with my babies till your nice and round.” He pinches my nipples hard once last time and that’s all it takes for me to cum, crying out his name in pure ecstasy. </p><p>“F-fuck, Y/N, ugh!” My pussy clenches around his cock as he cums inside me, milking him of every last drop. His hot thick ropes just seem to keep erupting inside me and I can feel it begin to dribble out of my core. We cling to each other, riding out the last waves of our orgasms, shaking and breathless. Mikey then collapses on top of me, slowly pulling out as his cum leaks out onto the bedsheets. Our breathing is the only thing that can be heard in the room now. </p><p>“Michelangelo?” I whisper, afraid that the magic was now going be lost and that he’d realise what he’d done and leave immediately. To my surprise though, the gorgeous turtle lifted his head up, blue eyes glowing brightly and smiled lovingly up at me.</p><p>“Yeah, you okay sweetness?” My heart melted all over again. He was obviously spent, yet here he was back to being charming already. </p><p>“Amazing, you are amazing Mikey.” After what we had just done he has the audacity to actually blush! </p><p>“That was…wow! Amazing and wonderful and I’m so freaking in love with you Y/N, that I-</p><p>“What? Y-your…in love with me?” My heart swells and I look down at him in anticipation. </p><p>“Well y-yeah, I told you I wanted to make love to you, I wanted to show you how much I, well, how much I care about you.” He crawls up to me and we share and soft but passionate kiss, just embracing and holding on to each other. As he pulls away, I hold his face in my hands, my thumbs lightly stroking his cheeks. </p><p>“I love you too Michelangelo, with every fibre of my soul.” His face lights up and his eyes go wide as he begins churring softly. I hear him whisper a little “this is so awesome” to himself as we both wrap ourselves up under the covers and I smile to myself. I cuddle into him, Mikey being the big spoon and he wraps his arms tightly around me. I sigh, falling asleep with the love of my life surrounding me. If this is what love is like with a mutant turtle, then it’s the best love of all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There we go!<br/>I hope you enjoyed my purely self indulgent Mikey x Reader fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>